Disposable type razors are becoming more popular and widespread in use, and this is particularly true in respect of razors intended for use by women. Many forms of disposable razors are known in the prior art, such disposable razors in most instances generally having the appearance and structural features of reuseable or blade change types of razors.
The present invention relates to an inexpensive, easily manufactured, disposable type razor that is especially designed and suited for use by women. The razor is constructed of lightweight, thin gauge thermoplastic material but yet embodies features which provide a very rigidized blade mounting therein. Moreover, the razor is easy to hold in shaving position, is small and compact in size and has an attractive appearance.